The after math
by AliceT.Hardwire
Summary: Stiles thinking of when he told his dad every thing from the whole werewolf thing to him being gay for derek. I've never been good with summaries.  3
1. Stiles' side of the story

Stiles hadn't been able to believe it! He just couldn't, no he refused to believe Derek was some badass Alpha werewolf. Yeah Derek was a badass before Stiles ever figured out he was half wolf, but now he was the Alpha. Stiles thought Derek would of let Scott kill Peter so he could go back to being the old Scotty; even though Stiles didn't know why Scott wanted to be who he was before all this 'cause the all the perks would be gone.

Stiles shook his head, all that Alpha killing had happen a few weeks back, Scott and Stiles hadn't seen Derek scenes. Mostly because neither of them had thought it was a good thing to go looking for trouble. Though Stiles had come out to his dad in two ways. The first one was about the whole murders, Stiles told the sheriff EVERYTHING, about the werewolves, about it being peter and about how Derek had finished him off, then Stiles rambled on about that if Derek hadn't done what he did the Alpha would still be alive. The second was him telling his dad that he just wasn't into girls any more.

…..

"Wait what about that Lydia girl?"

"I-I just don't see her like that anymore," Stiles said looking at his fidgeting hands. His dad let out a sigh as he shook his head, grabbing two glasses and spilling Jack Daniel's into both glasses handing Stiles one.

"I think we both need one," He grumbled, taking a swig, "Now tell me who turned you into- well you know, or did you just wake up thinking, well I think I'll try being gay?" HE dad asked in his own sense of humor. Stiles looked to the glass as if he thought his dad was playing a cruel trick on him, before just going for it and taking a small drink, looking to his father, caution in his actions; just in case.

"Um," stiles voice cracked as he thought's turned to the day he had figured it out. It was the day he ran into the old burnt house and saw Derek working out- shirtless. Stiles looked to his father once more as his neck turn red. "I kinda figured it out when I had asked this guy to help me learn to defend for myself," Stiles said tip-toeing around the truth. In truth he had rambled to Derek once the Wolf turned to him ready to threaten the Hyper teen. Stiles had asked him to teach him to train him so he wasn't such a liability. Surprisingly Derek had agreed.

Sheriff gave Stiles a raised brow look, "Stiles I don't need to even look at you to know when you're not giving me the whole truth," Stiles let out a laugh, and shook his head gripping the glass.

"Oh believe me dad you would rather not want to know who I looked out and figured out I was in over my head in lust with," He said matter-o-Fact. His father scrunched up his face as he looked to his drink, desiding he needed more, to be able to keep with talking to his sun about his new ugeis for the same sex.

"Please tell me you are not thinking of Scott in that way cause-"

"God no I mean eww Scott is like my brother," Stiles exclaimed waving his arms around as if that would help cover that issue.

"Then who is it Stiles?" his dad asked placing the glass to the side, before crossing his arms on the table. Stiles let out a whistle looking away, not really in the 'I'm tough as steels' mood. "Stiles Stalinski answer me, because there are to be no more secretes in this house so long as I'm alive and kicking," He said sternly, causing Stiles to flinch.

"It's Derek hale," Stiles said rather quickly after his father's words. The sheriff looked confused as he lend over the table.

"What was that, now my son?" HE asked as he cupped one of his ears. Stiles let out a groan, mumbling about wishing that he hadn't needed to repeat himself. He gave his dad a pleading look, who in return glare at his son to urge him to go on.

"I said it was Derek," He said with a grumble, "I can't help that every time I look at him my blood goes south or that I can never shut up cause I freak and start to ramble or that my temperature rises and my heart gets erratic and that I want to do things that only happen in-." Threw sheriff raised his hand up the other over his own face.

"Please Stiles stop right there, god please spare me the thoughts of what you want to do." He groaned. Stiles gave a weak smile.

"So your not angry with me?" He asked, as his father shook his head no.

"Slightly disturbed but not angry," he noted threw his hand that was still firmly planted on his face. Stiles stud up and patted his hands together as if to dust them off.

"Good then if you don't mind dad, I had promised to go to the movies with a few friends" He said rather cheerfully.

…..

Yeah that had gone perfectly. Stiles looked away from his computer; he had been trying on finding a different way for Scott to go back to being the same guy he was at the beginning of their school year. But with no luck, Stiles thoughts when back to Derek like they had been sense that whole fiasco with Alison's Aunt; let her rot in hell. Stiles scrunched his face as he thought of what she had done to Derek. He wasn't in the least bit sad she was gone. Stiles swiveled his chair back around to the computer.

"Yeah I need to get out," He said turning the computer off and leaving the room, his keys in hand. If he couldn't get the wolf out of his head then he was going to go to the wolf; if for nothing else then to console his urges. Stiles couldn't help but smile at that last thought.

**Yeah! This is meant as a one shot though, I may do one like this in Derek's P.O.V. I got 1,030 words in this story, so about three pages, so again yay! So please review, I'd love to hear what you have to say!**


	2. Derek's side of the story

Derek sat in a corner of the chard room, his arms crossed loosely over his bend knee. After all the chaos caused by his uncle, Derek had a lot of time to think things over. He had turned Jackson, if not to shut him up on the whole werewolf thing, but to make himself stronger. He was in debt to Stiles for convincing the sheriff to drop all the murder charges. And he killed his uncle causing Scott to stay a werewolf. He truly didn't see why the angst teen would want to turn back. If he was to turn back his asthma would be back full force, he wouldn't be as strong, and Scott would just end up being the barely healthy loser teen.

…

"Why is it that you're always here, while Scott avoids this place like it's the plague?" Derek asked annoyed.

"Cause Scott doesn't like you, " Stiles said matter-o-fact, blinking a few times. Derek let out a growl, glaring down at him. Stiles flinched before looking back to Derek.

"Then why are you _here_?" Derek snapped. Stiles mouthed formed an 'oh' look, before digging in his bag.

"Well unlike Scott I'm curious, and had a few questions," Stiles said as his mood switched from frighten to overly hyper/happy. Derek groans, as he rolled his eyes.

"Great," He said as he sat down and waved to Stiles, "Go on ask, because the sooner I answer the sooner you leave," He mumbled the last part no in telling for Stiles to hear.

….

Derek let out a sigh, shaking his head. He had let the two teens have their space to cool down. While he had Jackson do odd jobs for him, Derek was pleasantly surprised at Jackson's motivation to learn, unlike Scott he wanted this and he also got the hang of it quicker. Derek did miss having Stiles around, though he wouldn't admit that to anyone so long as he lived. Stiles amused him to no return. He let out a gruff sigh, placing his chin in the palm of his hand. Derek was becoming increasingly bored, he need to get out and do something, be it just running around this old town or taking a long drive to the next town to gather his things from his old apartment. A faint smile crossed his lips as he thought of when Stiles had followed him to the next town over and figured out that even though Derek hale did spend a great amount of time at his old burnt home, that he did have an actual home.

…

"What so you actual live in a regular home?" Stiles asked stunned as he followed a rather annoyed wolf inside. "And not outside living off the wilderness?"

"For the umpteenth time Stiles I am not a wild animal, I am human so of course I have a home," He strained the words as he shut the door, hanging his keys.

"Why don't you live in Bacon hill, instead of in two towns over?" Stiles asked sitting on a bar stull. Derek restrained from slamming his hand on the back Stiles head, to force Stiles head to meet the marble countertop.

"Stiles you're a smart kid, figure it out." He grumbled, "And before you ask another stupid question. Remember I have nothing against slamming your head into that counter." He said the last part calmly.

"ok so you do care what people think," he said as he thought over reasons why he would live in his own home town.

"No I don't want people snooping into my life," He corrected the hyper teen. "Now tell me why did you follow me this time?" Derek asked.

"I forgot," Stiles said as a nerves laugh left his lips.

…..

Derek let out a short lived laugh as he shook his head. Stiles had slowly been coming over to bather Derek, to the point Derek had seen him practically every day. Up in till they figured out the Alpha was peter. And the thought of knowing that he had sent stiles into the hospital alone with the alpha made his blood run cold. Derek did not want to see Stiles get hurt or worse.

Though Derek wouldn't say it out load, he wouldn't deny it. He had grown accustom to Stiles being around, Stiles was only person Derek could say was close to him in any way. But the look on Stiles face when he killed his uncle, that was too much for Derek. The look of hurt and disappointment on the face of the only person that matter to him now, that hurt Derek more then he would like to mention.

Derek did miss Stiles, cause he took up a lot of Derek's time, and now the teen is going on with his life as it they had never met. Derek let out a groan as he stud up, dusting off his clothes. He needed to get home any ways. Now that everything had settle down he had plain to demolish the rest of the burnt home and rebuild it from the ground up. Derek would have never thought of rebuilding his old home.

….

"Your' family had money right?" Stiles asked before taking a bit of his burger. Derek looked over to him.

"Yes they did," Derek said giving the teen a questionable look, "Where are you going with this Stile?" He asked laying his food down. Stiles shrugged, finishing off his food and proceeded to take a gulp of his soda.

"So you have said money right?" Stiles said ignoring Derek's looks.

"Yes," He said wanting to know where Stiles was going with this.

"Then why do you live in an apparent when you could rebuild your old home? I mean it's a good way of paying homage to those who died in the fire right?" Derek let out a scoff, to cover his laugh.

"You do have a point for once," He noted as he picked his food up to finish it off.

…..

Derek walked out of the scorched home, and down the Stairs. He didn't bother looking up when he herd an engine, figuring it was Jackson.

"Derek we need to talk," Stiles said. Derek jerked his head up not believing his ears. His chest tighten when he looked Stiles up and down. "I have a few questions." Stiles said as he walked over to Derek.

**Tehehe cliffhanger. 1,101 words not counting whats in bold. So I like how this one turned out. what you think? I don't know if this story is going to be long. I was thinking of the next chapter to be the last one. whats your thought on it? please review. they make me smile and write faster! lol**

**I'd like to thank a few of you for your reviews!**

**Nekaaa: your review made me laugh and made want top make this longer then the las tone so here it is. And I love the enthusiasm.**

** iluvianandpaul: nothing really happen in this one but a bunch of flash backs showing how derek feels in a way. but i promise stuff will happen in the next one.**

**KZS: so is it still a tease? =3 lol **


	3. Confutation

_ Derek walked out of the scorched home, and down the Stairs. He didn't bother looking up when he herd an engine, figuring it was Jackson._

_ "Derek we need to talk," Stiles said. Derek jerked his head up not believing his ears. His chest tighten when he looked Stiles up and down. "I have a few questions." Stiles said as he walked over to Derek._

….

Derek hesitated a few seconds before nodded his head.

"Get in the car," was all Derek had to say before Stiles locked his jeep, and made himself comfy in Derek's cameo. For most of the ride the car was silent. Stiles lost most of his nerve, now only looking out the window. He tapped his hand on the door, gazing out at the familiar scenery, knowing where they were heading.

Derek glanced over to Stiles, thinking that next time he looked to the teen that he wouldn't be there.

"Are you sick or something?" Derek asked, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts.

"Wa- what?" He asked with a confused look written all over his face. Derek let out a groan, rolling his eyes, as if nothing had happen.

"You haven't said a word," Derek growled out, looking to the rode.

Stiles smiled, finally looking at Derek, his heart skipped a beat, as he looked at his face. Derek had always had an effect on him. At first it was 'cause Stiles was scared shitless of the mere sight of the wolf, but now it was different. Stiles had an almost a month of no Derek and he found out very quickly, that he did not like it. As well Stiles had been craving for Derek's presence, even for a mere second would have helped! Stiles let out a breath he hadn't noticed he had been holding.

"Sorry? It's just I haven't been feeling like myself. I don't know if it is cause of the whole watching the guy I li-umm know killed his uncle, or the fact Scott has took the initiative to act like the whole thing never happen. Or that I don't like the normal-octy of it all." Stiles moved so he was facing Derek, talking without a breath, "And did you turn Jackson? Never mind I don't care about his life, some much as caring for the people around him like Lydia and Danny, and you…" He said. He said with a smile feeling good that he got all that off his chest. Stiles went back to how he was originally sitting. Derek gripped the staring wheel tightly before shooting stiles a glare.

"I was better off with the silence," He noted before looking back to the rode_. 'Wait me?'_ Derek looked back to Stiles. "Did you actually add me to that list at the end or your rant?" Derek asked more so, to make sure he wasn't just hearing what he wanted to hear. Stiles open his mouth, and shut it a few times before settling on something to say. He nodded his head.

"Yeah I did, cause... …umm, you know I think I'd rather discuses that latter when were not on a rode going past the speed limit cause I'd rather live past this day," Stiles noted, with a slight nerves smile, which Derek never took as a good sign.

"Stiles," HE said in a stressed voice.

"It won't be that long 'cause were almost there," Stiles said pointing to Derek's small house, less than a block away. Derek nodded his head letting it pass for now, knowing he'd soon get answer weather Stiles liked it or not.

Once inside Derek placed the keys on the counter, and then walked into the living room. Stiles followed Derek into the living room sitting down on the spot on the floor, where blankets and pillows littered the floor.

"Wow, well I figured you would of put all this way by now," Stiles said commenting about the mess of blankets and pillows, he had caused last time he was here. Derek shrugged from his spot on the coach.

"Never bothered, besides I like it." Derek stated, leaning his elbows on his knees. Stiles tried to cover his laugh as he thought of Derek curling up like a dog in the spot with a fire roaring.

"Sorry, couldn't help but imaging you using it," Stiles said with a snicker. Derek let out a grunt, looking down at stiles.

"Stiles, back to my question," He said, "Now."

"Umm oh ok," Stiles stumbled over his words not exactly sure what to say. He rubbed the back of his neck, glancing up to Derek. "Before I get to that one, why did you do it?" He asked knowing Derek new what he meant.

"You're a smart kid Stiles. You should be able to figure out why I did it," Derek said with a glint in his eye. Stiles nodded his head.

"For your sister, and cause in truth Scott wouldn't truly want to go without his super human powers" Stiles said the last part with a roll of his eyes. Derek silently agreed with a nod of his head.

"Also um Derek, I wanna say sorry," Stiles said with an apologetic look on his face.

"For?" Derek urged him on, before crossing his arms. Stiles wetted his lips, a very coming trait. That had Derek only looking at his lips, pondering over what they taste like, and what they would feel like if he kissed him.

"For avoiding you I guess," Stiles said as he shrugged, looking over at the fire place that hadn't been lit for some time. Derek raised a brow, feeling that there was more Stiles wasn't telling him.

"And? Stiles speak your mind before I hurt you," Derek said, causing Stiles to flinch and look back at him, Stiles licked his lips once more; most likely a nerves habit.

"Well umm promise not to hurt me if I tell you?" Derek's look didn't change, "Right well, first off I 'm gay," Stiles said glancing a Derek expecting him to hit him for being stupid or something along those lines.

"Figures with you asking guys if they find you attractive, which you really need to stop doing. Now what else?" He asked a little amused that Stiles had told him he was guy. Derek knew how hard it could be for a teenager to tell someone they were gay, not that Derek considered himself gay; no he consider himself to be pansexual, but that's going off the topic.

"Well uh um second is I think I have ah- um," Stiles looked down at his shaking hands; he could feel his face as it started to get flush. Stiles licked his lips, as his throat felt dryer then the Sahara in the middle of a summer drought. Derek let out a sigh rolling his eyes before moving to the 'nest' of blankets and pillows. Derek placed his hand on Stiles should, hoping to get stiles to calm down a bit.

"I promise I won't hurt you if you say something stupid," Derek said patting Stiles shoulder, as Stiles nodded his head. Stiles took in a deep breath, mustering up all the courage he could get before just blurting it all out.

"I think I have a thing for you, I'm I can't stop thinking about you and its' got me all confused!" Stiles said quite fast covering his face with his hands, letting himself fall backwards. He let out a groan, regretting the whole thing now. "God just kill me now," he groaned into his hands, pretty sure Derek herd him.

**yeah I finally got this up! woo. ok I am sorry it took me so long. I got side track. ^^; but on a better not I got three pages of MTV's Teen wolf comic done. I hope you like this Chapter. Once more please give me reviews they make me happy and as well make me write faster. If you got any ideas where this story should head in then tell me.**


	4. Conclution 1

** OK I'm so sorry for postponing this for so long! I just couldn't figure out how to make Derek react! uhg, then I started up on my Comic, finally got the first page to my liking to post it on Deviantart. And then I got side tract and started doodling Derek all over my sketch book, and a few Sterek cause I can never resit that. But I have been missing a muss to get me going to write this chapter, as of late. But thank god for Skillet cause with out 'Monster', Derek's reaction wouldn't of came to me! so yeah I'm finally posting another chapter! Also I have not beta and I'm not using my computer; this one doesn't catch mistakes, so their most likely are more then usually.**

Derek's pulse quicken, the sudden urge to sink his teeth into Stiles and make the teen his, to mark him forever, so everyone knew who he belonged to. Derek clenched his fist, biting back the overwhelming urge to ponce on Stiles. Derek didn't know how to react to Stiles confession. Part of him wanted to just kiss the younger teen and show Stiles just how much he shared those same feelings. the other half of him wanting to run for the hill's not wanting another into his heart, for fear of it being ripped out. Derek took in a deep breath, shaking his head, placing his hand back onto Stiles shoulder to get the teen to notice him.

"Stiles," He said hesitation in his voice, "You like me?" he asked, figuring it was better the than saying something to set the teen off more then he was now. Stiles let out a groan, as he just nodded his head. Derek let out a laugh, catching Stiles off guard. Stiles took his hands away from his face. His mouth open in a confused look, as he raised himself self up. Derek shook his head, looking to Stiles.

"Don't take it the wrong way. Its just I figured that when I was around you. that your heart rate was e-regular cause you where afraid of me." Derek said looking stiles in the eyes, "Not cause you where most likely thinking about me in inappropriate ways" Derek mussed, receiving a grunt from Stiles. Derek lost the chipper attitude .

"Your face is all red," He said calmly, placing his hand under Stiles chin, Derek moved his face closer to Stiles, pressing their lips together.

Stiles couldn't believe that Derek was kissing him. Afraid that if he closed his eyes that he would awake in an empty bed with an issues to take care of. His eyes slowly closed as Derek snaked his arm around Stiles waist pulling him onto his lap. Derek let out an a pleasing growl once Stiles let out moan.

**i'm sorry this is so short. i promise the next one will be longer! I'm not using my computer cause its dead as of right and yeah ^^;**

**Also I'm kinda running low on ideas of where this story should be going. so please tell me what you think and please review!. **


	5. Conclution 2

Stiles mind went into over drive, trying to figure out what had happen to him, not just a few hours ago. Stiles let out a breath, rubbing the back of his neck as he started to laugh in disbelieve.

"There is no way we just did that," He said below a whisper to him self. As Stiles stud up, he flinched as his back side shivered from pain. "Nope it is totally and utterly real," He hissed out, making his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He pulled a box of cereal down from the cabinet, quickly making himself breakfast.

Derek had driven Stiles home after having coitus. Stiles had been drop dead tried from their activates, but he damn well enjoyed them. Stiles face flushed as he remanded over over it.

...

"So does this mean you like me? Stiles had asked as his eyes started to close under heavy lids. Derek nodded his head, rapping his arms around Stiles. Derek pulled him closer, resting his onto of Stiles.

"Yes more then you could ever know Stiles," Derek said out of character, nuzzling Stiles.

Stiles ope n his eyes with what little energy he had left, a bright, but tired smile showed on his face.

"Really?" He asked, as Derek eyed him, "Do you feel more for me as if i was, well i don't know, your mater?" Stiles said as the mischief shown on his face. Derek let out a growl.

"Where you get that idea?"

"Internet," Stiles said quickly, as he closed his eyes. Derek sighed, taking in the smell that surrounded him and Stiles, before answering Stiles.

"Yes, your my mate," HE said picking Stiles up, "I'm taking you home" Derek said sounding slightly annoyed.

Stiles yawned.

"Good cause I had lied to my dad, he thinks that i was coming home hours ago," Derek let out a growl, as he drove Stiles home.

...

Stiles smiled as he thought over it all. His dad had been freaking out, but it ended up into anger once Stiles told him where he had been all night.

Stiles shook his head once more as he finished of the cereal. Stiles walked/limp back up to his room and sat himself down at his computer desk, lifting a note.

"Derek," He mumbled reading Derek name from it. A small smiled crossed his face as he unfolded it and read, the neer perfect hand writing.

_Knowing you, when do you want to tell the Sheriff?_

**OK yeah its short, but this is it the ending. ^^ **

**The last three chapters were sapose to be togather but i kinda didn't have it in me to put it all togather so yeah.**


End file.
